The invention relates generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to belt conveyors that are easy to clean.
In the meat, poultry, fruit, and vegetable industries, conveyor belts are used to transport food products. Most conveyor belts are supported along carryways atop flat-topped wearstrips. Flat bottom surfaces on the belts riding along the flat-topped wearstrips provide sufficient contact area to spread the load and avoid high-pressure wear regions on the underside of the belt. But horizontal flat-topped support surfaces allow cleaning water to pool. Dirt and bacteria in the pooled water can contaminate the conveyed products. Crowned wearstrips prevent pooling of cleaning water, but contact the undersides of belts along a smaller high-pressure contact area, which results in increased wear of the belts and wearstrips.
Thus, there is a need for a cleanable, wear-resistant belt conveyor.